loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcavists
Overseers of all the wizards of Arcanaville and Hilsyren they primarily dealt with documentation and magical text (setting up the Black Library) but have in recent generations delved into an almost spy network against possible rogue mages after the influx of them after the war. They uphold the''' Rule of Rings''' as it applies to wizards, as well as the Wizards Oath, and the Decree of Pious Collaboration instigated by the Covenant for the Vatic known collectively as the Arcavist Mandates. These were revised in 755 by Malcain Orthamus but have not had enough time (by 766) to be fully implemented thought-out all of Hilsyren 'General Overview' The Archavists are a special order of mages tasked with policing and protecting the land from magical dangers. While the likes of the paladins and even spell-swords physically fight and confront dangerous threats directly, the Archavists work in a more subtle way, often detecting and preventing magical threats before they arise. This is not to say that they don't deal with active dangers - if a wizard goes rogue, and starts using his magic in a way contrary te the Wizards Oath no one is better suited to battle them than the Archavists - but their speciality is mysterious magical anomalies or artifacts that show up. They assess if 1) they could be a threat 2) if so, how to nullify the threat 3) if not, how it can be harnessed or studied and 4) the storage and development of such power so if it should arise again it can be dealt with. Of course when you are dealing with possibly hostile wielders of magic possibly within your own city, it pays to be cautious and this level of necessary secrecy has led many te believe the Archavists have clandestine agendas which simply isn't true. In fact not only do they have an internal investigation department of their own, they are required by their own mandates and the *** to report their findings te the Vatic who have full disclosure into their affairs. Still, the secrecy from the general public over the years led to such a level of paranoia that in *** *** decided to make the activities order public and incorporated into the Hilsyren legal system. After the infiltration of the drow and use of such secretive behaviour to their advantage, all Archavists must now make their presence and actions known and not only carry the official rings but also when no non undercover missions, even wear official sleeves red robes over their standard wizard attire. So the Archavists a force for good, making sure that the magic taught by Arcanville doesn't get abused and the magic forces of the enemy are well prepared against, but to do this it is widely aknowledge that they are given special liberties, but as for how far there liberties in is only known to them. 'Hierarchy' The Agents are rated as Head, Prime, Second, Tertiary as are the arcane constellations Groups sent out to deal with situations are called Divisions (akin to task force) 'The Five Sects of the Order' To categorize what they watch over the Arcavists are divided into five documented sects of investigation. These were developed in 328 by Ozendon Spellweaver breaking away from their record keeping origins to what they are today. 'The First Sect' Deals with the traditional overseeing of all magical and non-magical text 'The Second Sect' This sect was devised to watch over all apprentice magic users and students in the Alice Plains 'The Third Sect' The Third Sect watches over enemy magic users from all over the land and more recently over seas 'The Fourth Sect' This Sect developed to combat other planar magic, anomalies and malign 'The Fifth Sect' Finally this watches over itself, internal investigations 'Arcavist Rank and Privilages' Initiate *Service: trial rank *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 2 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 2 ranks, Spellcraft 2 ranks: First Circle Magic *Test: DC 17 x3 *Privilleges: access to the Arcavist spell list *Command Modifer: +1 *Duties: Initial investigation and report Tertiary *Service: 1 year *Skills: Knowledge (Arcana) 3 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 3 ranks, Spellcraft ranks, Sect Specific 3 ranks; Third Circle Magic *Test: DC 18 x5 *Privilleges: low access to forbidden spells *Command Modifer: +3 *Duties: investigate small matters and deal with them if possible but report back for reinforcments if needed. Secondary *Service: 3 *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 5 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks, Sect Specific 5 ranks; Fifth Circle Magic *Test: DC 20 x5 *Privilleges: moderate access to forbidden spells *Command Modifer: +5 *Duties: deal with more important situations and clean up messes after initial investigations by tertiary agents. Prime *Service: 7 years *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 7 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 7 ranks, Spellcraft 7 ranks, Sect Specific 7 ranks; Seventh Circle Magic *Test: *Privilleges: high access to forbidden spells *Command Modifer: +7 *Duties: distributing agents on missons, punishment to wizards of ther state and eradication of large threats Head *Service: 11 years *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 11 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 11 ranks, Spellcraft 11 ranks, Sect Specific 11 ranks; Eigth Circle Magic *Initiation: *Privilleges: full access to forbidden spells, in charge of all Arcavist running and responsibility *Command Modifer: +10 (but everyone in the Arcavists must do what you say unless it is rediculous) *Duties: management of all arcavist activities, updating mandates and taking responsibility for the orders actions to the Conclave 'The Arcavist Mandates' These are not only the laws, but also the principles of the Arcavists. Below is a basic list of what they cover: An Aracvist Agent must not break any laws of Hilsyren unless it is in pusuit of a criminal wizard and has just cause, to be dicided by the Prime. An Arcavist Agent is only allowed to circumvent the Invisibility Act of 615qc with prior permission from an Arcvist Prime or recognised lord of Arcanville for the purposes of serveilance of potential threats. Coercion to a level that would break the Wrongful Enchantments Act of 713qc is only allowed to prevent harm to Hilsyren citazens or as part of a prior established undercover mission to maintain authenticity. Only equal or appropriate force may be used in dealing with a threat, and the death of an individual who was not posing an adequet threat level will impose the risk of temporary or permenant dismissal from the Order after a hearing. This includes upholding the Laws of Hilsyren, and policeing any of the spells on that list (repeated below). 'Arcavist Spells' New Arcavist Spells: these are spells taught only to the Arcavists in additon to their regular spells. Specialist Arcavist Spells: these are spells that are given to Arcavists on special missions and strictly forbidden to be given to anyone else. 'Requires Arcavist Spells (Core Rule Book)' 0-Level 'Sorcerer/Wizard' Spells Detect Magic Detect Poisin Read Magic Arcane Mark '1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells (Initiate Agents)' Identify '2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Detect Secret Doors Detect Thoughts Locate Object See Invisibility Touch of Idiocy End Spell ** '3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells (Tertiary Agents)' Dispel Macic Arcane Sight Caliraudience/Clairvoyance '4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Dimensional Anchor Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser Arcane Eye Detect Scrying Locate Creature Scrying Resilient Sphere '5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells (Secondary Agents)' Break Enchantment Dismissal Mage's Private Sanctum Prying Eyes Telepathic Bond '6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Antimagic Field Displel Magic, Greater Globe of Invulnrability Analyze Dweomer Legend Lore True Seeing '7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells (Prime Agents)' Banishment Spell Turning Arcane Sight, Greater Scrying, Greater Vision '8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells (Head Agent)' Dimensional Lock Mind Blank Protection from Spells Maze Discern Location Prying Eyes Greater Antipathy Temporal Stasis '9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Mage's Disjunction 'Illegal Spells' '0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Necromancy Bleed '1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Enchantment Charm Person Hypnotism Illusion Disguise '2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Divination Detect Thoughts Illusion Invisibility Misdirection Necromancy Command Undead Ghoul Touch Transmution Alter Self '3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Enchantment Suggestion Illusion Invisibility Sphere Necromancy Vampiric Touch '4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Divination Scrying Enchantment Charm Monster Geas, Lesser Illusion Invisibility Sphere Phantasmal Killer Shadow Conjuration Necromancy Animate Dead Bestow Curse Contagion Enercation '5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Conjuration Planar Binding, Lesser Enchantment Dominate Person Illusion Shadow Evocation Necromancy Blight Magic Jar '6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Conjuration Planar Binding Enchantment Gease/Quest Suggestion, Mass Symbol of Persuasion Illusion Mislead Shadow Walk Necromancy Curcle of Death Create Undead '7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Abjuration Sequester Conjuration Plane Shift Divination Scrying, Mass Illusion Invisibility, Mass Necromancy Control Undead Finger of Death '8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Conjuration Trap the Soul Enchantment Binding Charm Monster, Mass Demand Sympathy Illusion Screen Necromancy Clone Create Greater Undead Horrid Wilting Symbol of Death 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells'Conjuration Gate Enchantment Dominate Monster Necromancy Energy Drain Sould Bind Wail of the Banshee 'Game Rules for the Arcavists Magic: Bonus Class Skill Options: Bonus Feat Options: Improved Counterspell Iron Will Skill Focus (Spellcraft) Advanced Feat Options: * Allied Spellcaster Destructive Dispell Detect Expertise Dispell Synergy (2nd or 3rd sect) Distruptive Recall (2nd or 3rd sect) Parry Spell (2nd or 3rd sect) Piercing Spell Planar Hunter (4th Sect) Spell PenetrationRead Spell Traces Read Spell Traces